Ferris Wheel
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Ditolak tak membuat Aran mundur. Ia akan tetap berjuang, untuk mendapatkan cintanya. / "Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku! Tunggu saja!" / Abe Aran/Miyachika Kaito, Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki. A Johnny's Jr fanfiction


**Chiko: "Fanfic kilat! Kemaren ini chatting sama Niku dan miyuya soal Aran, dan akhirnya jadilah ini..."**

**Niku: "Sebenernya agak salah sih, karena bikinnya dari sisi Aran. Maksudnya, jujur aja kita ga terlalu mendalami Aran."**

**Chiko: "Jadi, mungkin sedikit OOC?"**

**Niku: "Karena mendadak dapet ide buat bikin AraChika dan JinguIwa, jadilah begini! Lagian, Aran bilang dia daket, kan, sama Jinguji dan Genki? Jadi sekalian bikin JinguIwa."**

**Chiko: "Dan seperti biasa, awal dan akhir agak... begitulah. Nyambung nggak nyambung. Bikin cerita itu, memang paling susah buat bikin akhirnya. Dan tadinya nggak mau di-publish juga, tapi daripada nanti lenyap kelelep document lain, ya sekalian deh publish aja..."**

**Niku: "Sebenernya bukan AraChika shipper—miyuya yang suka, tapi entah kenapa idenya muncul..."**

**Chiko: "Dan jadilah begini. Sekali lagi, endingnya agak... aneh."**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (masih bukan) punya kita**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku menyukaimu! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Maukah kau—"_

"—_umm, kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"_

.

"Lalu, ia pergi begitu saja?"

"YA!"

Aran mengerang, menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, sementara Genki menepuk-nepuk bahunya, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak yang lain, kan? Di sini saja masih ada dua Kaito lain."

"Aku hanya ingin Kaito yang itu," Aran cemberut, lalu ia menatap Genki. "Kau juga hanya ingin Yuta yang ini, kan? Iya kan? Kau setuju denganku, kan?"

"Iya, iya," Genki hanya memutar matanya. _Harus setuju. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan diam._

"Sudahlah, toh kau sudah berjuang keras mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya," Jinguji tertawa kecil, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Genki. "Kalau ia memang tidak menyukaimu, apa boleh buat."

_Brak_

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku! Tunggu saja!"

Genki dan Jinguji kontan saling pandang. Aran dengan mata berapi-api tak pernah menandakan sesuatu yang baik.

"Aduuh, kenapa kau mengomporinya, sih?!" desis Genki, menyikut perut Jinguji keras.

**.**

Pakaian, oke. Rambut, oke. Bunga, oke. Kepercayaan diri, sudah meluap-luap.

_Ting tong_

"Ya? Siapa—"

_Blam_

"Ma," Miyachika langsung menengok pada ibunya—yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada orang aneh di luar."

Di balik pintu, Aran hanya dapat melongo.

**.**

"Tentu saja kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul di rumah seseorang sambil membawa bunga, kan?!" Jinguji mengaduk minumannya. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, Aran..."

"Eh? Bukankah perempuan suka bunga?"

"DIA KAN BUKAN PEREMPUAN! Dan bukan itu masalahnya! Tentu saja ia akan langsung menutup pintunya begitu melihat wajahmu! Apalagi kau baru saja ditolaknya!"

"Begitu?" Aran menatap Jinguji polos. "Jadi, kalau wajahku tak terlihat, tidak apa-apa?"

Kalau saja Genki tidak menahannya, Jinguji sudah akan melompat dan menjambak rambut Aran frustrasi.

**.**

"Aah, akhirnya," Miyachika menghela nafas lega setelah selesai membersihkan ruang kelasnya—hukuman karena ia lupa mengerjakan tugas, salahkan Jinguji yang tidak mengingatkannya. Dan hal terakhir yang diharapkannya ketika ia membuka pintu kelasnya adalah wajah Aran yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Uwaa!"

"Ah, wajahku terlihat!" Aran cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya dengan buku, mengingat percakapannya dengan Jinguji sebelumnya. "Miyachika, mau pulang bersama?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan saat Aran mengintip dari balik bukunya, Miyachika sudah berada di ujung lorong, berlari dengan sangat cepat.

**.**

"Ini aneh!" seru Aran, dengan paksa memisahkan pelukan Jinguji dan Genki. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha, tapi sepertinya ia malah jadi membenciku!"

"Usahamu itu yang tidak beres," gumam Genki pelan, kali ini berpindah ke pangkuan Jinguji.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, kau berusaha _terlalu_ keras," balas Jinguji, lengannya kembali memeluk Genki. "Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pun akan takut padamu. Maksudku, mengikutinya sepanjang perjalanan dan muncul di depan rumahnya setiap pagi, kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi, tahu!"

"Aku hanya ingin ia menyukaiku," Aran menggembungkan pipinya, "katakan, Jin-chan. Apa yang kaulakukan sampai Genki menyukaimu?"

**.**

Perlahan, Miyachika membuka pintu rumahnya.

_Tidak ada._

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. _Tidak ada?_ Membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman rumahnya. _Benar-benar tidak ada?_

Dan entah mengapa, perasaan kecewa tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

Meskipun awalnya terasa mengganggu, tapi entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan Aran yang setiap pagi menjemputnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan Aran yang berjalan di sisinya selama perjalanan pulang.

...entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menikmatinya.

**.**

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghindarinya!" Jinguji mengacak rambutnya. "Aran, kenapa kau ini selalu—"

"Plan B," Aran menatap Jinguji, menyeringai. "Buat ia sadar bahwa ia menyukaiku."

"...itu hanya berlaku kalau ia benar-benar menyukaimu, kan?"

**.**

Sejak ia menolak Aran, ia tahu Aran sengaja melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

Meskipun awalnya menganggu, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pada akhirnya, ia pun menikmatinya.

Tapi sekarang, secara tiba-tiba, bagai petir di siang bolong, Aran menghindarinya. Ya. Abe Aran, yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya, sekarang menghindarinya.

Apa itu artinya, Aran sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Apa Aran sudah lelah dengannya?

Memikirkannya saja, entah kenapa membuat dada Miyachika terasa sesak.

**.**

"Ini konyol," Genki cemberut, "kenapa akan kita berikan pada mereka? Padahal akhirnya kau dapat tiket gratis ke taman bermain itu..."

"Kita bisa ke sana tanpa tiket gratis, Genki," Jinguji mengecup rambut Genki lembut. "Ini untuk Aran. Dan Miyachika. Si bodoh itu, kalau tidak diselesaikan sekarang, siapa yang tahu ia akan melakukan hal konyol apa lagi. Sudah cukup menaburkan bunga di halaman Miyachika dan masuk dari jendelanya saat tengah malam. Argh, padahal ia tidak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu, kan?"

"Kan kau yang memanasinya!"

"Aku tahu," gumam Jinguji, meremas tangan Genki. "Karenanya, aku melakukan ini..."

**.**

_Miyacchi, aku dapat tiket gratis untuk ke taman bermain!_

_Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak Jinchan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa..._

_Makanya, kau mau kan, pergi denganku?_

_Hari Sabtu ini, ya, jam satu siang! Kita bertemu di gerbang utama!_

_Ini tiketnya, jaga baik-baik ya!_

_-Iwahashi Genki_

**.**

_Aran, aku tahu ini konyol_

_Kau mau ke taman bermain denganku?_

_Aku tahu kau mau_

_Hari Sabtu ini, jam satu siang, di gerbang utama. Oke?_

_Ini tiket gratisnya._

_-Jinguji Yuta_

_**.**_

"SUDAH KUDUGA!" seru Aran begitu ia bertatap muka dengan Miyachika, keduanya memegang tiket gratis untuk masuk ke taman bermain tersebut. "Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin Jinguji mau ke taman bermain berdua denganku!"

"Jadi, ini—"

"Ya sudahlah," Aran menghela nafas panjang. "Karena sudah terlanjur di sini... Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

**.**

"Nah, itu mereka!" Jinguji menunjuk ke arah gerbang utama dari atas bianglala.

"Eh? Mana mana?" Genki bergeser mendekat, dan matanya dengan cepat menangkap kedua sosok yang sudah familiar di matanya. "Wah! Mereka benar-benar datang!"

_Kudoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, Aran, Miyachika!_

**.**

"Ne, Aran, kau membenciku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau lelah denganku?"

"Mi—"

"Kau sudah tidak lagi menyukaiku?"

"Miya—"

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Miyachika menunduk, menghindari mata Aran. Suaranya pun terdengar serak di akhir, menahan seluruh perasaan yang menggumpal di hatinya.

"Kau tahu, Aran?" kali ini ia menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia pendam. "Sebenarnya aku... Bahkan sejak sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu... Aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu."

Jantung Aran seakan berhenti berdetak.

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya kita melakukan ini," Genki terengah. "Yuta, di sini ada kamera pengawas?"

"Sudah pasti ada, kan?" Jinguji tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah. Setidaknya sekarang kita hanya berdua."

"Mungkin kita sudah jadi tontonan oleh orang-orang yang mengawasi kamera pengawasnya."

"Siapa peduli. Toh mereka tidak mengenal kita."

Keduanya berbagi senyum singkat, sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir tersebut kembali melekat, kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

**.**

"Tapi... Waktu itu, kau bilang—"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya!" potong Miyachika cepat. Suaranya serak, dan Aran dapat menangkap kilau air mata di pipi Miyachika. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk... memastikan. Tapi kau tidak menjawab!"

"Karena itu, kau pergi begitu saja?"

Miyachika mengangguk pelan, sementara Aran menghela nafas lega, menghapus air mata Miyachika.

"Syukurlah..."

"Eh?"

"Ya, syukurlah," Aran tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya. "Padahal, kalau kau jujur dari awal, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini, kan?"

"Maaf..."

Aran tak dapat menahan tawa pelannya, mengangkat dagu Miyachika dengan jarinya, dan dengan cepat melekatkan bibir mereka.

**.**

"Aran naik bianglala."

"HAH?!"

"Aran naik bianglala," ulang Genki sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala. Ia memakan permen kapasnya, kemudian merobek sebagian untuk dimasukkan ke mulut Jinguji yang menganga lebar. "Lalu, tadi mereka ciuman."

"HAAAH?!"

**.**

"Kau menghindariku," Miyachika mencoba menangkap nafasnya. "Kenapa?"

Aran tampak berpikir sejenak, mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Tidak menemukannya, ia menyerah dan hanya menghela nafas. "Maaf. Salahku."

Mata Miyachika seakan berbinar sesaat, tampak lega.

"Kupikir kau lelah denganku."

"Kupikir kau membenciku," sambung Aran, mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut. "Sepertinya aku agak keterlaluan."

Gelengan kepala, dan Miyachika tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini... umm... kau mau, kan? Terus menjemputku setiap pagi dan berjalan di sisiku selama perjalanan pulang?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Aran antusias. "Aku juga akan membuatkan _bento_, mengirimu pesan sebelum tidur, ke kelasmu—"

"Tunggu tunggu, itu berlebihan!"

Dan di dalam bianglala tersebut, tawa keduanya menggema.

**.**

"Aran takut ketinggian, Genki," kata Jinguji, setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ia pernah menangis saat kupaksa naik bianglala dulu."

"Eh? Tapi tadi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja?"

"Mungkin untuk sesaat ia lupa keadaan karena terlalu sibuk dengan Miya. Begitu ia sadar nanti, mungkin ia akan kaku karena ketakutan."

Genki hanya mengangguk-angguk, kembali memakan permen kapasnya. Menyadari tatapan Jinguji yang tak berpindah darinya, ia mengulurkan permen kapasnya pada Jinguji. "Yuta, permen kapas?"

"...aku lebih ingin _memakanmu_, sebenarnya."

**.**

"Waah, puncak!" seru Miyachika senang, menatap ke luar. "Lihat, Aran!"

"...eh? Puncak?"

"Ya! Hebat, aku bisa melihat seluruhnya dari sini!"

Seakan baru tersadar, mata Aran langsung melebar, tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Miya, ini... B-b-biang..lala?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, kau baru sadar?" Miyachika setengah tertawa, menangkap kata-kata Aran sebagai candaan. Menyadari wajah ketakutan Aran dan tubuhnya yang bergetar, senyum menghilang dari wajah Miyachika.

_Aran serius._

"Kenapa?" nada Miyachika berubah lembut, bergeser mendekat. "Kau takut?"

Aran tak menjawab, tapi remasan kuat di tangannya cukup untuk membuat Miyachika mengerti. Miyachika tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Aran.

"Tutup matamu."

Sekali lagi, kedua bibir tersebut bertemu.

**.**

"Ah, mereka keluar dari bianglala!"

"Kau tahu, Genki, kau tidak perlu melaporkan setiap pergerakan mereka..."

"Eeh? Tapi kan kita memberikan tiket gratis itu pada mereka! Kalau sampai hasilnya buruk, akan kugilas keduanya!"

Jinguji mendengus, setengah tertawa. "Katakan ancaman tadi kalau kau tidak sedang memakai kuping kucing dan memakan permen kapas rasa stroberi, _sayang_."

**.**

"Hari ini menyenangkan, terima kasih," Miyachika memainkan ujung kemejanya. Bukan, ia bukan tipe orang yang merasa gugup dengan cepat, tapi dengan Aran, rasanya lain. Ia sudah beberapa kali berjalan dengan Aran selama perjalan dari rumah ke sekolah—dan sebaliknya, tapi berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan, apalagi dihadiahi sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya, rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

"Ya," Aran membalas, kali ini ia yang menunduk. "Maaf, soal bianglala tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," Miyachika tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Aran tidak memikirkannya.

"Ne, Miya?"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

"Aran, ayo makan!"

"Ah, maaf," Aran, dengan dua kotak bento di tangannya, berjalan melewati Jinguji. "Aku sudah janji akan makan dengan Miya."

Sesaat Jinguji terdiam, menatap Aran dengan mata lebar. _Aran berhasil?_

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar berhasil," bisik Jinguji pelan, sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah pasangan yang duduk dua meja di belakangnya.

"Bagus, kan?" Genki tersenyum, menyumpit sushinya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Jinguji. "Aaa~"

Aran tertawa. Miyachika tertawa.

"Araa, mereka tampak senang sekali..."

**.**

**.**

"_Tetap saja, terima kasih. Kalau waktu itu kau langsung bilang kalau kau juga menyukaiku, memang akan lebih mudah sih... tapi bukankah begini lebih menarik?"_

"_Apa maksudmu menarik?"_

"_Berusaha untuk membuatmu menyukaiku, padahal sejak awal, kau sudah menyukaiku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu tumpul?"_

"_Hahaha, kau baru sadar?"_

_**.**_

"_Miya..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kita harus berterima kasih pada Jinguji dan Genki. Ah, dan mungkin membelikan mereka tiket masuk taman hiburan?"_

**.**

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Aku sangat menyukaimu."_

"_...kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**Niku: "...udah?"**

**Chiko: "Udah. Aran kacau. Miya kacau. Semua kacau..."**

**Niku: "Iya sih... Tapi soal Aran takut tinggi itu, kalau nggak salah, bener kan?"**

**Chiko: "Iya. Dan agak ga nyambung malah sama summary-nya. Tapi sudahlah."**

**Niku: "Iya sudahlah. Dan untuk JinguIwa.. makin ke sini makin mencurigakan aja itu pairing, kaya udah pasti ada sesuatu antara mereka berdua..."**

**Chiko: "Iyaaaa! Tapi bukan itu yang mau dibahas sih. Oke, kali ini, segini aja~!"**


End file.
